


not his kid, my ass

by zimnokurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, i wrote it today instead of going to school lmao, may is away(NOT DEAD CMON) and tony is peter's guardian, only natasha knows peter is spider-man, peter hangs out with the avengers and tony is not jealous thank you very much but then..., peter may have or may have not fell asleep on his da- on mr stark while watching toy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Rogue Avengers were pardoned and they lived at the Compound.Peter met them.Peter was happy. (Tony was not.)available in russianhere
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1456
Collections: Looking Out for the Little Guys Recomended Works, Marvel(ous)Universe, carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED, iron fam, you look so cute in that seat belt





	not his kid, my ass

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey, hello! i said i need a break and i stopped my twitter fic for a while, but then i wrote this fic and well... enjoy, i guess. just some jealous tony that can't share his kid because it's his kid and oblivious peter who ANYWAY loves tony like his dad and loves to fall asleep on his dad while watching toy story.

Rogue Avengers were pardoned and they lived at the Compound.

Peter met them (he lived with Mr. Stark in the Tower while May was away, but he had a break at school so Peter and Mr. Stark were supposed to stay upstate for two weeks).

Peter was happy. (Tony was not.)

The man didn’t hold a grudge because of this whole Civil War thing, no. It was a long time ago and they talked this through, each side was stupid back then and they could’ve dealt with that better, they knew it after that happened.

It was the way the kid was acting in the Compound with them that was making Tony upset.

Now, don’t get him wrong - he wasn’t jealous, _but_ once when he wanted to ask for Peter’s help in the lab, he saw that the kid was playing Mario Kart with Clint. He let him be then, of course, he was having fun and he deserved it.

Then, he was thinking about going with the kid for lunch, but Peter ate with Wanda, because Wanda was learning how to cook, so she did even more food than she should.

Then, he just missed his kid, _the_ kid (or wait, he was his legal guardian so he was allowed to call Peter his kid, right?) so he was looking for him and when he found him, he was in the gym with Natasha, because she was the only one that knew Peter was Spider-Man, so she offered to help him learn how to fight. And it was important, so he would be safe out there, patrolling, so Tony left them and just went to his workshop.

Then, he knew that his kid had homework so he thought about helping him, he was doing it a lot at the Tower, so he headed to his room in the Iron Suite, but Peter wasn’t there. Where was he? In the Avengers' common room with Captain America, the old man was helping him with some history essay. And it was _important_.

It’s not like Tony was jealous, of course not. He was Tony Stark, he was _the_ Tony Stark and he was Iron Man, why would he be jealous?

Well, maybe because of the way his kid was looking at the Avengers like they were some sort of superheroes. Which- they, well, alright, _they were._

And then someone - Tony didn’t even care about registering who - suggested Movie Night. And Tony’s heart didn’t ache at that because it was something he and Peter used to do a lot at the Tower, just the two of them and ice cream. And he didn’t think about the fact how Peter would sit next to all mighty and patriotic Captain America or his funny pal Hawkeye. He said yes.

\- -

And there they were. Tony sitting at an armchair to the left, Sam at the armchair to the right, and Steve, Nat, and Clint on the couch between them, in front of the big TV and coffee table made from glass. There was already Toy Story waiting to play as they waited on the last person, a fifteen-year-old boy that everyone present absolutely adored even though most of them knew him for only 10 days.

(They were fighting about what movie they should watch and decided to leave it up to the kid, so Tony said that Peter adored Toy Story. They settled on it, Steve didn’t see it yet, so they asked FRIDAY for part one.)

And a couple of seconds later, there was Peter coming to the room, dressed in red sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a Spider-Man image that Tony bought him some time ago. He had a phone in his hands and was texting someone furiously - it looked like he had a lot to write but wanted to finish it quickly.

“Sorry for being late, my friend needed help,” he said, not looking up at anyone, still lost in his SMSessay to_ \- Tony assumed -_ Ned.

“No problem, kid, sit down,” answered Clint and clapped the place on the couch next to him so Peter followed the sound and sat there.

(And it’s not like in the Tower Tony and Peter were sitting next to each other, cuddling, which Tony didn’t know was the word he would ever use.)

But Tony was expecting this, Peter didn’t want to look like a kid in front of the Avengers, so of course, he wouldn’t be cuddling with Tony in front of them. That’s why the man sat in the armchair that maybe was too big for one person but also too small for two.

“FRIDAY?” he said into the air.

“Playing the movie, Boss.” said the AI in response, while Peter lifted his head, finally noticing his da- Mr. Stark and getting up from the couch.

The boy left his phone on the couch next to Clint and sped up slightly, almost jumping into the armchair Tony was sitting in.

“He just left me.” sounded Clint’s quiet voice in the background, probably directed to Natasha.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” said the kid with a smile and leaned half on the armchair and half on the engineer next to him.

The man adjusted his position, making little more space and throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly and leaving his hand there.

“Well, it’s movie night, isn’t it?” he answered, also smiling at his kid. He used the same sentence when he ditched Fury once and then Peter found out about this.

Peter just kept smiling and leaned his head on the man’s chest, relaxing at the physical contact.

“You just left me, I call it betrayal.” said Clint louder, this time directing it at Peter, and Tony swore if this made his kid get up from him, he would pack them and drive back to the tower right now.

“Sorry.” smiled slightly Peter. “I just didn’t know Mr. Stark was coming,” he explained, and Clint sighed dramatically.

“I’m his favorite.” announced Tony, with joy in his voice and Barton only snorted at that.

They didn’t continue this, because the opening credits ended and the movie started.

“Oh!” gasped Peter when he saw the first character appear on the screen. “I love Toy Story!” he said excitedly, looking back at Tony with those big, bambi eyes, and _fuck_, suddenly the last 10 days didn’t matter because he still had his kid curled up to him.

“I know, buddy.” he just said with a soft smile, putting his hand on the boy’s chest, which was really easy seeing as Peter was laying at _his_ chest.

(He ignored the stares he received.)

\- -

When the movie ended they started to slowly get up, with the sound of Captain America saying how great the movie was, how he liked the kind boy - Andy - and how he liked that the toys were kind of superheroes. He added that he needed to watch more parts of this movie.

(At this point, Tony was sure Cap was saying it because Peter was there and he wanted the kid to watch it with him.)

Clint, as if seeing that too, decided to be a helpful pal and started telling Steve about those films, so many spoilers you wouldn’t know were possible on just one breath.

Then, Tony laughed at that and decided to get up too, but that warm weight on his chest didn’t move so he looked at the boy. At the sleeping boy.

“Oh.” left his mouth when he noticed Peter’s closed eyes and steady breathes and it gained everyone’s attention.

“He’s adorable,” muttered Natasha to Clint and the man just nodded.

And Sam just smiled in his weird Sam-therapist way that was always freaking Tony out.

“You want me to carry him to his room?” asked helpful Captain America, looking at Tony but nodding his head at Peter.

“Nah, it’s not the first time he fell asleep during movie night.” answered the engineer truthfully, remembering how once they just stayed on the couch, sleeping there the entire night or when the other time Tony was carrying the boy to his room and he called Tony ‘_dad_’ after the man lied him down on his bed. (And if Tony freaked out, talked it out with FRIDAY, _and_ Pepper and then started acting even more as Peter’s father, nobody needed to know.)

“His phone is here, you want it or...” sounded Sam’s voice.

“Just leave it, he’s gonna find it tomorrow.” said the billionaire.

Then, the man started adjusting the boy to pick him up. He put one of his hands under the boy’s legs, knees specifically, and the second one on his back, to lift him bridal style, but then, Peter started to move a little.

“Dad?” he blurted half-conscious, burying his head into Tony’s collarbone.

“Hi, buddy. I’m here.” said the engineer softly, ignoring the fact that his heart was melting at the word used by Peter.

“Mm.” was the only answer from the boy which meant nothing other than the fact that he, indeed, was still almost asleep and more likely not registering what was happening.

“You up for walking to your room, or do I need to carry you?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to just lift the boy out of nowhere if he was slightly awake.

“M’kay.” answered the teen, putting his hands around the man’s neck to secure himself, and Tony laughed at that slightly.

“Sure.” he just said and prepared to finally lift the boy. “Going up, bud.” he warned and then picked Peter up, holding him firmly while standing up.

Tony was beyond thankful that Peter was light. Although the first time he was carrying him, he freaked out because of that a little, scheduling a whole bunch of tests with Helen Cho herself to check the boy’s health. Turned out, it was another thing caused by the spider bite, Peter was healthy, ate as he should and all that jazz, he was just light.

“Not his kid, my ass,” muttered Clint to Natasha, when Tony was walking away with his arms full of a teenager.

“Guess you’ll never know, huh Barton?” the engineer asked over his shoulder.


End file.
